The Love Note Story
by Diana Oz Pacifier
Summary: Di sebuah kota kecil eh salah. kota gede ada banyak kejadian tentang cinta shinigami dan cupid review please.
1. festival

The Love Note Story

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punyaku tapi illyatachi punyaku

Pairings : IllyaTachi, Sasusaku, AnnKazu, NaruHina ETC

Genre :Comedy, Romance

Rating :T

Prolog : Festival

Pagi ini para penduduk konoha disibukkan oleh festival memasak untuk mengenang dewa jashin(what?????). Bahkan anak-anak kelas genin juga diharuskan untuk mempersiapkan stand tempat mereka akan menghidangkan masakan mereka. Mari kita melihat keadaan di KHIS yaitu Konoha High Internasional School.

Di KHIS

Ternyata disini baru ada 3 stand yaitu stand Haruno, Hirugame, dan Annzie. Mari kita lihat ke stand haruno sakura, ternyata disana ia sedang menghias ikan kakap asam manisnya dengan tomat . karena tomat adalah masakan kesukaan sasuke maka dia menaruh tomat banyak-banyak di masakanya. Sedangkan Annzie sibuk menghias masakanya dengan duit yang digoreng katanya sih biar kakuzu makin cinta ama dia. Nah tak terasa ya sekarang adalah saat penilaian karena sudah banyak stand yang berdiri di halaman KHIS. Maka anggota OSIS KHIS pun mulai memasuki stand. Itachi masuk ke standnya Illya hirugame, sasuke masuk ke standnya sakura sedangkan kakuzu langsung ngacir ke standnyaannzie sedangkan pein langsung pergi ke tempatnya konan lain lagi si tobi dia malah makan masakanya deidara.

Mau tahu apa tanggapan para anggota OSIS saat mencicipi masakan di stand-stand tersebut

Itachi : Illya masakan Italia yang kamu buat enak banget….

Sasuke : Banyak tomatnya Sakura-Chan emang paling tahu yang paling aku suka*senyum senyum gaje*

Kakuzu : Oh Annzie kau akan menjadi satu satunya orang yang mengalihkan dompetku. Makan gratisssssss

Pein : Konan Kok kertas semua sihhhhhh

Tobi : makasih ya dei-senpai enak lo masakanya

Sasori : Barbie gue dijadiin korban ama Hidan…. SA-CHAN

Naruto : Ramenya enak makasih hinata

Yah BEGITULAH BANYAK HAL YANG ANEH DISINI.

Dan inilah saat penilaian dan pemenangnya adalah:

Illya, sakura , annzie dan hinata. Lalu sesaat setelah penilaian Sasori bertanya "kenapa loe milih illya itachi ." lalu dengan wjah yang sedikit memerah itachi menjawab "Karena dia manis." Karena jawaban itu bibir semua anggota OSIS turun lima meter semua "Akhirnya sang ketua OSIS jatuh cinta"seru konan seraya menepuk pundak itachi

TO BE CONTINUE

HAIII AKU MASIH BARU DISINI JADI JANGAN DI FLAME YA AKU TUNNGU LIPYUNYA YA MAKSUDKU REVIEW……….

MAKASIH ANNZIE CHAN EINSTEINETTE


	2. sebuah pernyataan

Love Note Story

**Chapter 1 : Sebuah pernyataan**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rating : T mungkin bisa menjadi rating M

Pairings : Sasusaku, IllyaTachi

Summary :itachi yang sangat dingin pun akhirnya jatuh cinta. dan ia menjatuhkan pilihan hatinya kepada seorang siswi keturunan Jepang-Eropa yaitu author eh salah Illya Virsville Hirugame. sebagaimana yang telah di sebutkan di prolog bahwa pada saat festival itachi memilih illya untuk menjadi pemenang.

Haloooohhhhh semua readers!!!!!!!!!!! Di chapter pertamaku ini saea akan memberitahu kalian tentang "perusahaan yang dimiliki siswa dan siswi di KHIS"yaitu :

Haruno Sakura : Perusahaan Peng-expor Susu dan Keju terbesar di dunia

Hyuga Hinata&Neji : Perusahaan contact lens terkaya di seantero konoha

Annzie-chan : Perusahaan Es Kelapa Muda terenak di seantero konoha

Kakuzu : Perusahaan Pencetak Uang Palsu

Sasori : Perusahaan Pembuat BARBIE ter-kyute di Konoha

&Sasuke : Perusahaan Peng-expor Minyak Bumi terkaya di dunia

Hirugame Illya : Perusahaan Masakan Jepang terenak di seluruh alam semesta

Naruto Uzumaki :Perusahaan Ramen Terkuno di seantero konoha

Kisame : Perusahaan Ikan segala ikan di seluruh samudera

Konan : Perusahaan Kertas Origami Tercantik di seantero konoha

Pain : Perusahaan pembuat Pierching Terbanyak di konoha

Yeah itulah perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh siswa-siswi di KHIS. Nah karena sudah selesai pengenalanya mari kita membaca doa. Doa dimulai (lho lho lho). Maksud saea kita mulai penpicnya yeahhhhhh. GOOD BYE MY LOVE (Author nyanyi nyanyi gaje sambil lompat lompat)

Hari ini seluruh siswa-siswi di KHIS sedang membereskan semua stand yang mereka pakai kemarin. Yah festival memang baru saja berakhir, tapi cinta itachi untuk illya baru saja mekar seperti bunga katakuri di belakang sekolah yang baru saja mekar tadi pagi. Itachi menghampiri Illya yang baru saja selesai membereskan standnya.

"Illya nanti sore ada janji ngak. " Tanya Itachi seraya memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat di wajahnya.

"yah kebetulan sore ini aku bebas tidak ada les tambahan, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Illya dengan wajah polos.

"Aku mau mengajakmu untuk pergi ke………………. Suatu tempat." Jawab Itachi seraya menghela nafas panjang.

"Kemana? Dengan Siapa? Jam berapa? Dan dengan alasan apa kau mengajakku pergi ?" jawab Illya dengan nada bicara yang dibuat semirip mungkin dengan pembawa acara gosip investigasi. "jangan berpikir yang macam macam kau Illya aku hanya ingin membicarakan tentang OSIS ya kau tahu, OSIS di sekolah kita sedang masa susah alias kehabisan uang . dan kau adalah Bendahara OSIS." Jelas Itachi Panjang Lebar.

"aku terima ajakkanmu iTACHI MELAS." jawab Illya setengah berteriak. Dan Illya pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan Itachi Sendirian, Di tengah sepinya halaman belakang sekolah di pagi itu.

**Illya POV**

kenapa saat mengajakku tadi wajah Itachi merona ya ??? atau jangan jangan, oh tidak mungkin kau pasti kegeeran illya. ahhh itachi kenapa kau selalu muncul dalam tidurku tiap malam. aku tak bisa menghilangkan wajahmu dari pikiranku. apakah kalian tahu sekarang aku bingung harus memilih siapa tobi atau itachi?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! kuharap aku dapat memilih yang terbaik untukku. tapi kalau dipikir pikir Tobi kan udah tua jadi mendingan aku sama Itachi aja ya. tapi itachi belum tentu suka sama aku. ahhhhh tuhan sulit sekali bagiku untuk melupakan Itachi. oh tuhan tolonglah aku.

**End Illya POV**

ketika jam pelajaran pertama dimulai Illya tidak bisa menyimak pelajaran karena memikirkan Itachi.

Lalu dengan wajah polos Tobi datang ke meja Illya dan berkata"Illya jadi kamu terima aku atau tidak?".

"maafkan aku tobi tapi illya kurang menyukai tobi jadi maaf ya tobi. lagipula tobi kan sudah punya deidara!" jawab illya dengan tampang melas ala Itachi.

tobi pun pergi meninggalkan meja illya dengan hati yang hancur berkeping keping.

SAAT PULANG SEKOLAH

"Illya aku jemput kamu jam 16.25 ya " teriak Itachi ke arah Illya.

"Lho Itachi cepet banget waktu lu untuk ngedapetin si Ratu Makanan Jepang itu" Sindir kisame seraya menyikut tangan Itachi.

"Kami belum pacaran, hanya saja aku mengincarnya untuk mengisi relung hatiku yang kosong " (cuih)Jawab Itachi sok puiti**s**

**Itachi POV**

Aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada Illya hari ini juga, tapi ohhh tuhan apakah dia akan menerimaku???? kuharap iya. aku akan memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cintaku kepada illya.

nah sekarang aku akan pakai krim anti keriput untuk membuat illya terpesona akan ketampananku. yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh spilllllllllllllllllllllll my heart. i spilllllllllllllllllll fffffffffooooooorrrrrrrrrrr iiiiilllllyyyyyya.

**END Itachi POV**

Waktu yang ditunggu tunggupun akhirnya datang juga Illya memakai rok biru muda selutut dan memakai Kaos tangan panjang berwarna biru muda. sedangkan itachi memakai baju putih dan memakai celana jeans warna biru.

"itachi kita mau kemana?" tanya Illya Blushing Mode: on

"mmm ke pantai mau khan aku lagi pengen liat sunset" jawab itachi

Ketika sampai di pantai

"Ill ll ll ya a aa aku ma mau bi bi bi lang ka ka kalau aku tuh ....."itachi ingin menyatakan cintanya tapi gagal.

"Kenapa Itachi-kun" jawab illya seraya menutup mulutnya "Ukh keceplosan" batin illya

hening sejenak lalu itachi membungkuk dan memegang tangan illya seraya berkata

"illya please be my girlfriend. I really need you, without you I'm just a useless person. so please be my girlfriend. I will always love you until the day I die" Seru itachi mencoba untuk menyusun kalimat bahasa inggrisnnya dan

"aku tahu kamu butuh waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu maka aku akan tunggu jawabanya tanggal 13 Februari di lapangan basket" Lanjut itachi.

Illya hanya diam seribu bahasa tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang didengarnya barusan. lalu itachi mengantarkan illya pulang dan berkata" I really need you."

**Illya POV**

Akhirnya sampai dirumah. awwwwwwwww jantungku hampir meledak berani sekali itachi langsung menyatakan perasaanya kepadaku aku sangat tak percaya.

tuhan semoga aku mempunyai keberanian untuk menjawab pernyataan atau lebih cocok dibilang pertanyaan dari itachi ohhhhhh. watashi aishiteru too itachi.

**End Illya POV**

malam itu illya terus tersenyum sambil terus memandangi foto itachi. ya illya memang sudah lama menyukai itachi tetapi.........

KEESOKAN HARINYA

"illya mulai hari ini kamu akan pindah ke kelas 9 A"seru kurenai sensei seraya menggajak illya pergi ke kelas 9 a.

"Lho kurenai sensei saya kan masih kelas 7 kok jadi kelas 9 ?????" Tanya Illya dengan wajah polos.

"Kamu kan udah jadi peringkat 1 selama 4 kali berturut turut dalam lomba olimpiade matematika."jawab kurenai sensei riang

wajah illya kini berubah menjadi kemerah-merahan. dia sedang membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya sekelas dengan itachi. tanpa sadar illya menabrak tembok yang ada di depanya, kini wajahnya berubah menjadi kebiru-biruan hahahaha

apakah yang akan terjadi. mau tahu jawabanya????? tunggu di chapter2

AKHIRNYA CHAPTER 1 SELESAI MAAF KALAU MASIH ADA TYPO YA.

_

special thanks to : annZie-chan Einsteinette, Violet Hatake, Dan semua yang udah ngesupport saea

please review


End file.
